


Into The Unknown

by DreamerLost



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib singing, Electrocution, Membrane tries to 'fix' Dib, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Song Lyrics, Yeah you know that is gonna hurt, poor Dib, yeah you saw that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: A voice keeps singing and hes sick of it.He is terrified but he needs answer.Please don't make him change.Please don't make him forget Zim.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> So I played with a bit of the Good Professor's past. 
> 
> He was a normal kid till lightning made him change. Soon he could see and understand so much. So when he sees that his boy is just not accepting reality he decides to help.
> 
> A little chip in his sons brain to make him go and get his treatment.
> 
> Ah being a father is easier then people think it is

Dib opened his eyes as he heard the oh echo from somewhere. 

He got up from his desk that he had been napping at and glanced at his wristwatch. 

3:20 AM

He sighed as he wondered from his room to go after the strange signing sound he had been hearing for the past few weeks. It had started on a normal day. He had fought with Zim, went to classes in the high Skool, and was entertained by the new gossip about himself. Apparently he broke into some local dance place to learn the waltz so he could dance with a mermaid.

Idiots.

Mermaids don’t have legs unless some really crazy powerful ritual was done under the light on the new moon.

Everyone knows that!

So it was a normal day for Dib. Then he tried to go to sleep. Sometimes that’s a hard job for Dib because his insomnia that would haunt him at random times. 

Then the voice started to sing.

He refused to get up because he could feel it in his bones. If he got up. If he got out of bed and followed the voice. Everything was going to change. Everything in his life was going to change and Dib didn’t know if he wanted it to change. 

Sure his life could be better. His sister could be kinder. Hid father could be more supportive. His classmates could stop being tools. Hell his whole town could stop calling him crazy! But even so this was his life. And he didn’t want it to change so soon and in ways he didn’t know.

So he put a pillow over his head to block out the sound.

Ever since then the voice would come almost every night. Always the same mournfully longing sound. And his resistance was fading by the day. He wanted to fallow the voice into his new reality. He could feel how every night his muscles would loosen a little bit more then the night before. He could place the pillow next to his head and just stare up at his ceiling as the voice echoed. After a week of this and watching the way his body reacted, he had actually gone to Zim to ask if he had anything to do with this new problem.

And Zim had just stared at him like he had gone of his pills for longer than a week.

He snickered as he remembered that episode from middle school.

Good God he still felt bad for ramming that pig down Sally’s puppy you know what.

He still can’t look her in the eye without her busting into tears.

He started to hum with the odd melody the voice seemed to sing to and, after glancing around to make sure Gaz and his father weren’t around, he started to sing the lyrics that came to him.

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown

He started to build up some confidence to his voice as he hopped down the steps that led into the first floor. He lightly danced in the kitchen as he sang a little more. It was like he was in a haze that made it impossible for him to react to strongly. He snickered again as he thought about how he would scream how he wouldn’t sing some dumb song. Or even dance around the kitchen like he was in a bad date night movie.

(Oh)  
I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't

He sliced a hand through the air as he sung that. He did look for trouble. He could admit to that. He wanted to find the answers to the world. Where his father ran after how to improve the world Dib ran after proving legends were true. Where his father looked to the future Dib looked into the past to understand the world.

It was just another reason they couldn’t mesh well.

But in saying all that about him he had a certain level he was willing to pass. He could be alright about the dangers he would face. He could accept the level of fools he would suffer till he proved he was right.

But somethings he refused to play with.

Like this weird ass magic voice.

But sometimes you just can’t win he guessed.

There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh  
Whoa

Very true.

Even as he slowly followed the voice a big piece of him wanted to scream no. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to go back to his everyday normal life. 

Get scared by Gaz.  
Maybe invent something with his father.  
Go to Skool.  
Try to figure out what was on his lunch tray today.  
Fight with Zim.

You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you, which I don't, 

He wished.

I'm spoken for I fear  
Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls

Somewhat true. In this home stood his sister and father. In these walls stood the loving memory of his mother’s kind voice and loving hand. But outside this house was GIR the robot that caused so much problems but made his days brighter then they ever had been. 

And Zim. 

Well the less he said about him was probably for the best he thought as he slowly turned to face the door to his father’s lab.

I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls  
I've had my adventure, I don't need something new  
I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

So very true. What ever was happening was terrifying because he had no idea what was about to be lost.

For some reason Zim kept echoing through his mind.

Was he going to lose Zim?

God please no he thought as tears started to fill his eyes.

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
(Oh)  
(Oh)

He ran down his father’s lab and found himself spinning around in circles as he wondered what he was meant to do now.

What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake  
Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?

He swallowed deeply as he looked up at the piece of machinery that looked like a huge lighting rod.

‘It was raining tonight wasn’t it?’ he thought as he slowly walked to it.

Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?  
Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?

‘Who was he really?’ he wondered as he got to the bottom of the machine. There was a table like part that he sat down. ‘Did his father plan this?’  
‘Was there a reason for all of this?’  
‘Was his father trying to make him normal?’  
‘Was he about to lose the closest thing he had to a friend?’  
‘Please don’t take Zim away.’

Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow  
Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go  
Into the unknown?  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown

His limbs were locked to the table as he stared forward. He needed these answers. He remembered his father saying that a burst of lightning had hit him as a child and it had opened his mind to the possibilities of the world.

But Dib didn’t want possibilities.

He wanted Zim.

(Oh)  
(Oh)  
Whoa  
Are you out there?  
Do you know me?  
Can you feel me?  
Can you show me?  
Ooh

Zim.

‘Will you remember me as I was?’ Dib thought as tears stared to fall.

The charge was building. 

(Ah) ooh  
(Ah) ooh  
(Ah) ooh  
(Ah) ooh  
(Ah) ooh  
Where are you going? Don't leave me alone  
How do I follow you

Dib closed his eyes as he screamed out the final line.

Into the unknown?  
Woo!

“Please remember me Zim.”

Everything faded to white.


End file.
